Power armor
, Tribal power armor ) T-51b power armor (winterized ) Enclave power armor Tesla armor Enclave Hellfire armor |game4 =FNV |articles4 =T-51b power armor (Brotherhood T-51b power armor) T-45d power armor (Brotherhood T-45d power armor) Remnants power armor Remnants Tesla armor (Gannon family Tesla armor) NCR salvaged power armor (Scorched Sierra power armor ) Broken power armor |game5 =FO4 |articles5 =Power armor frame T-45 series power armor T-51 series power armor T-60 series power armor (Exemplar's T-60c) (Visionary's T-60c helmet) (Honor) (Vengeance) (Tesla T-60 armor) X-01 series power armor X-02 series power armor Hellfire power armor CC-00 power armor Horse power armor Raider modified power armor (Tessa's Fist) (Overboss power armor ) Piezonucleic power armor |game6 =FO76 |articles6 =Power armor chassis T-45 series power armor T-51 series power armor T-60 series power armor X-01 series power armor Excavator power armor Ultracite power armor (Strangler heart power armor ) Raider power armor Hellfire prototype Secret Service power armor |game7 =FOS |articles7 =T-45 series (T-45a, T-45d, T-45f) T-51 series (T-51a, T-51d, T-51f) T-60 series (T-60a, T-60d, T-60f) X-01 series (Mk I, Mk IV, Mk VI) |game8 =FOT |articles8 =Power armor Advanced power armor Broken power armor |game9 =FOBOS |articles9 =Power armor Advanced power armor |game10 =VB |articles10=Power armor }} Powered combat infantry armor, referred to as powered infantry armorFile:Tesla Science - Future of Warfare.png or more commonly power armor, is a unique armored infantry combat technology developed before the Great War by United States defense contractors. It represents the pinnacle of personal defensive technology, combining excellent protection from small arms with the ability to carry heavy weapons into combat with ease. The first iteration of power armor successfully deployed in combat was the T-45 model, which originally ran on small energy cells. In response to burning through the cells at an alarming rate, later versions were manufactured with built-in microfusion packs. The T-45 model played a crucial role in stabilizing the Alaskan frontlines at the time of its introduction, while the superior T-51 power armor and later models helped decisively shift the balance in the United States' favor during the Sino-American War. The Hēi Guǐ stealth armor was the Chinese response, focusing on stealth and subterfuge, rather than head-on confrontations. After the Great War, power armor rapidly became a precious, treasured item, with only a limited number of factions capable of maintaining or fielding them in substantial numbers, much less manufacturing them. Among these are the technologically advanced Brotherhood of Steel and the Enclave. In the games themselves, power armor is a highly protective type of sophisticated armor. In Fallout, Fallout 2, and Fallout Tactics it is effectively the endgame armor, wildly exceeding every other option in terms of protection and bonuses. In Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas power armor is still a profoundly protective armor, but is gated behind Power Armor Training. It serves less as a clear cut endgame armor and more of an endgame option for characters specializing in heavy armor. Finally, in Fallout 4 and Fallout 76, power armor was developed into a separate gameplay system, requiring maintenance, periodic refueling with fusion cores and in-depth customization. History With the resource crisis severely limiting the ability of the United States military to deploy combat vehicles, especially tanks and other types of armor, it began research efforts to create self-powered combat suits in August 2065. Mechanized cavalry units provided with them would retain the mobility of a soldier moving on foot while giving them the ability to use heavy weapons with ease. Research proceeded rapidly. While early prototypes were unsuccessful, lessons learned in the process paved the way for future advances in military sciences, construction, and fusion. The most important achievement of this early stage of research was the development of a fusion cell. Crude, but effective, the design was unveiled to the world in the summer of 2066. It further strained Sino-American relations, after the United States refused to share its crude oil reserves with the Asian superpower. The invasion of Alaska in winter of 2066 forced the military and its contractors to begin producing the first sets of powered infantry combat armor. In 2067, the first West Tek production model of powered infantry combat armor designated T-45 was sent off to the frontline to defend against the Chinese attackers. Although lacking in mobility, this early model allowed soldiers to carry heavy weapons into combat, becoming key to countering masses of Chinese infantry and tanks. China rushed to develop its own version, but it was years behind the United States. Anticipating this move, the military invested in the development of electromagnetic weapons to counter the threat should it arise.The Courier: "What's a pulse gun?" Veronica Santangelo: "Electromagnetic weapon from before the Great War. Experimental. It never saw mass production. But they were building it as a countermeasure to power armor, which they feared the Chinese were developing. Supposedly a prototype was being housed at Nellis. Imagine what it could do to the Brotherhood. We'd be on equal footing with any idiot with a gun." (Veronica Santangelo's dialogue) In a way, China engineered its own demise, as the deployment of the T-45 also led to the development of the West Tek power armor frame, the basis on which all subsequent armor was manufactured.The Sole Survivor: "One good idea can make all the difference." Preston Garvey: " " Sturges: " " The Sole Survivor: "What makes that Power Armor so special?" Sturges: " " The Sole Survivor: "And I can use the minigun like a... rifle?" Sturges: " " (Preston Garvey's and Sturges' dialogue) Meanwhile, West Tek continued developing a superior model, designated T-51. By 2069, it was the largest contract of the largest defense contractor of the United States government. However, the ambitious nature of the project led to many delays and it took nearly ten years to complete the development cycle.The Vault Dweller: "{207}{}{Base Information}" ZAX 1.2: "{211}{}{West Tech Research Facility: Founded in 2002 as a private contractor for the United States government, the company initially consisted of two divisions--the Advanced Weapons Research and the Biomedical Sciences divisions.} {241}{}{ In 2069, West Tech was the single largest contractor for the United States government; its largest contract being Powered Infantry Armor Model T-51b. } {242}{}{In light of significant advances in 2076 by the NBC on the Pan-Immunity Virion Project, the United States Defense Department, in fear of international espionage,} {243}{}{ moved a team onto the site to secure and oversee the project, now dubbed the FEV (Forced Evolutionary Virus) project.}" (GPWRTERM.MSG) In the meantime, the T-45d became the symbol of American might. Various modifications were developed and tested using it as basis, including the MP-47A unit, featuring an autonomous medical delivery system and rudimentary onboard AI.Medic power armor manual In 2074, American T-45 model D power armor units, mechanized cavalry, and infantry divisions invaded mainland China. However, the invasion quickly bogged down as the T-45's aging design proved insufficient to overcome the Chinese defenders. The T-51 model power armor remained in development, with various production models being tested in combat conditions at Fort Strong in Massachusetts, troubleshooting the design. Problems were still present this far into the development cycle, delaying deployment. For instance, the September 2075 iteration had the desired mobility and protection, but were far from stable and soldiers tended to tip over on hard landings. Gyroscopic stabilizers and shock absorbers were subsequently added.Fort Strong terminal entries; General Brock's Terminal, General Brock's Report - September 2075 However, the problems were eventually ironed out and the joint efforts of West Tek and Fort Strong resulted in the first production run of T-51 power armor being sent to China in June 2076.Fort Strong terminal entries; General Brock's Terminal, General Brock's Report - June 2076''Fallout 4'' loading screens: "The T-51 series of Power Armor was the pinnacle of mechanized protection before the Great War. First introduced in the Battle of Anchorage, it is highly valued today for its increased protective capabilities." It outperformed the T-45d in every aspect, providing the United States with the means to overcome Chinese resistance on all fronts. Many units were sent to China, where the renewed American offensive finally sent the People's Liberation Army into retreat. In January 2077, General Constantine Chase completed the Anchorage Reclamation, using winterized T-51b power armor troops as spearhead.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition p.43: "'''Chinese Army (Simulated)' 'U.S. Army (Simulated)' ''With conditions deteriorating between the United States and China, a military presence in Alaska was established to prevent a possible invasion across the Bering Strait. With increasingly scarce oil reserves, a last deep-sea deposit below the Pacific Ocean was claimed by China before allegedly being sabotaged by American special operatives. Strained relationships spiraled downward into conflict as China marched on Alaska, and the Sino-American War of 2066—2077 erupted. Under the command of General Jingwei, the Chinese Army usurped control of Alaska's oil pipeline and reserves. In response, the Americans began what came to be called "The Alaskan Reclamation Operation" (2067—2077). Under the leadership of General Constantine Chase, the U.S. Army battled fiercely to the front lines of the conflict before Chase began deploying specialized Power Armor units that began pushing the Chinese back. Future Power Armor suits were further refined as the conflict dragged on, and the Trans-Alaska Pipeline was reclaimed. With resources flowing through Canada, strained diplomatic tensions between Canada and the United States becoming problematic, and Canadian forces attacking the pipeline, the country was annexed. A combination of inclement weather, constant American bombardment and trench warfare, and U.S. Powered Armor unit attacks sweeping through mainline China, the Chinese supply lines weakened and finally broke down completely. By the beginning of 2077, the city of Anchorage was finally liberated, the Chinese eradicated, and the operation deemed a success. A commemorative memorial was erected in Washington, D.C., in honor of the soldiers who fought and perished for the greater American good. Violence between America and pockets of Canadian freedom fighters continued throughout 2077, until the Great War obliterated almost all infrastructure, commerce, and human life." (Fallout 3 Official Game Guide faction profiles) The completion of the Anchorage Reclamation also coincided with the introduction of the T-60 power armor, developed first as an upgrade of the T-45 series, then spun-off into a separate series.''Fallout 4'' loading screens: "The T-60 series of Power Armor saw extensive use by the United States Army after the Battle of Anchorage. In fact, soldiers in T-60 Power Armor were among those trying to retain order on October 23, 2077 - the day America fell to atomic war..."The Art of Fallout 4 p.13: "Our primary goal with the power armor was to make it feel less like a suit that you'd wear and more like a vehicle you'd operate. this design began as a reimagining of the T-45d, but it was different enough that we dubbed it the T-60. This way we could bring the T-45 back as its own variant. Although the look was settled on early, some details and proportions were revisited when we adapted the power armor to work as a modular system of plates that attached to a standardized endoframe. In this early version, the arms and legs needed more bulk to make room for the operator and the frame." The Great War and the destruction of the United States ensured that the T-51 model B (T-51b) and T-60 power armor remained the most advanced designs to see mass production. Shortly before the Great War, the U.S. government began the development of the the next generation of power armor, designated X-01.''Fallout 4'' loading screens: "The X-01 series of Power Armor was specially engineered and employed by remnants of the U.S. military after the Great War, and offers increased protection over the older, pre-war models." It represented a radical, new approach to designing powered armor, eschewing traditional design philosophies and was manufactured in limited amounts. Due to the threat of nuclear war, the armor was designed to be used after a nuclear apocalypse.X-01 Mk IV power armor: "Advanced post-war power armor, for a post-apocalyptic world." While several prototypes were fielded by Presidential bodyguards, the prototype models suffered from design flaws that prevented full production.X-01 Mk I power armor description: "They guys who protected the President wore this. It's THAT good." These design issues were not overcome before the start of the Great War, leaving very few units of X-01 produced, although the schematics were saved and backed up by the Enclave just prior to the bombs falling.The Whitespring bunker terminal entries: "--- TRANSFERED TO USER. ''--- ACCESSING ARCHIVAL ANNOTATION.'' //////////////////////////////////////////////// Beatherd,These are the schematics for the experimental suit the members of the Joint Chiefs had been asking after. It's not even close to ready for primetime yet, but it's technically functional, so please get it logged.I sent a second copy along to the rig, along with the Vertibird schematics. If anything goes wrong with your copy, you're going to have to speak with them.- Ridgely //////////////////////////////////////////////// ''--- END ANNOTATION."'' It wasn't until 2198 that the Enclave began to develop advanced versions of power armor anew. Due to a lack of success, the research stalled until Presidential Order mandated the development of an upgrade in 2215. Five years later, the first advanced power armor was developed and mass-produced for the use of Enclave field units. Existing T-51 stock was used for training troops on Control station Enclave and logistical duties.Fallout Bible 0: "2055 The West Tek Research Facility starts working on a new virus to kill the New Plague. Their viral research and close ties to the federal government eventually lead to them being chosen for the Pan-Immunity Virion Project twenty years later as well as Power Infantry Armor and laser research. 2065 August Increasing need for mobility in the United States mechanized cavalry leads the military to focus the efforts on creating a man-based tank - essentially, a two-legged walking armored unit: Power Armor. 2065-2067 Power Armor research grows and several prototypes are developed, many of which prove to be unworkable in the field. These prototypes pave the way for future advances in military, construction, and fusion technology. 2066 Summer Adding further insult to the Chinese-American relations, the first crude fusion cell is unveiled, one of the results of the Power Armor project. Devices designed for the fusion cell begin to be manufactured. Incorporating fusion power into the general US infrastructure begins, but the process is too slow to supply power to the regions that need it. Nearly eleven years later, few sections of the United States were supplied with fusion power. 2067 The first suit of Power Armor is deployed in Alaska. While lacking the full mobility of future versions, this Power Armor is incredibly effective against Chinese tanks and infantry. Its ability to carry heavy ordinance becomes key in various localized conflicts, and it has the power to destroy entire towns without endangering the wearer. China rushes to create its own versions, but they are many years behind the United States. 2074 Contrary to their claims of seeking only to retake Alaska from the Reds, American Power Armor units, infantry, and mechanized divisions are deployed to China, but they become bogged down on the mainland, putting a further drain on American resources and supply lines. 2076 June Power Armor prototype completed, resulting in the Power Armor players find in Fallout 1. This is the pinnacle of Power Armor technology before the Great War. Many of these units are sent to China, and they begin to carve a swath through the Chinese forces. The Chinese resources are strained to the breaking point, and the supply lines from the nations China has annexed begin to break down. 2077 January 22 The first domestic use of Power Armor within the United States for crowd and quarantine control. Units originally serving in China and the Anchorage Front Line find themselves fighting Americans at home. Food riots increase, and many civilians are killed. Several soldiers defect from the military both in Canada and the United States. They are captured, and are sent to military prisons. 2198 Enclave works on various new technologies, including Power Armor variations. None of these are much of an improvement over the conventional old school Power Armor, and some are actually worse. 2215 ''Under Presidential Order, Enclave scientists begin to work on an upgraded version of Power Armor. Many prototypes are developed and tested. 2220 October Enclave scientists develop a reliable version of the Mark II Power Armor. The prototype results (and accidents... and explosions... and deaths) are classified by order of the President Richardson for the sake of morale." Subsequent research and development of new power armor models was hampered by the destruction of the oil rig by the Chosen One in 2242. The efforts began anew once the fleeing Enclave arrived in the Capital Wasteland and settled into Adams Air Force Base. The result was the next-generation Hellfire power armor: Pinnacle of post-War power armor design.Hellfire power armorWhitley: " No, sir. Yes, sir. I understand, sir. I'll tell the team to start disassembling the ED series prototypes right away. " ED-E: "" Whitley: "Hmm... didn't Dr. Grant say she'd upgraded your navigational systems? I think I have an idea.... How'd you like to be just like RALPHIE?" (Whitley's dialogue) Power armor models All power armor models in the United States share a common heritage and basic design. Each power armor is built around the West Tek power armor frame with an internalized servomotor system, providing increased strength, resistance to trauma, and radiation protection. The operator controls the armor indirectly, using manipulators that steer the hands and feet, while being safely isolated from the environment. Of note is integrated hydraulic shock absorbtion system which allows the operator to jump from major heights without damage.Jack Rockford's log, 09-18-77 The safety of airborne deployments depends primarily on the model of the armor, with the survivable height for early T-60 models being about one hundred feet,The Sole Survivor: "Sounds like you have a pretty full plate." Ingram: " " The Sole Survivor: "You feel like telling me how you ended up that way?" Ingram: " " The Sole Survivor: " " Ingram: " " (Ingram's dialogue) increased to more than three times the height in later iterations.''Prydwen'' terminal entries; Recreation Terminal, Delecroix 05558-D Naturally, the enhanced strength also allows the use of hard armored plating that would otherwise be impossible for the soldier to carry with ease.Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets p.66-67: "Power Armor is the latest development in personal body armor. This armor must be custom fitted to the user and is so heavy that it requires internal micro-motors to allow movement. Hardening is a process that increases the protection of normal Power Armor. Advanced Power Armor is a completely new, postwar design of this Cadillac of the personal protection world (tail fins optional)." The basic version of each power armor is designated model A - the letter is usually omitted in this case - with subsequent revisions and upgrades distinguished using sequential letters: B, C, D, E, and F. Each represents an incremental upgrade over the preceding model. Beyond general revisions, a large number of upgrades and custom internals has been developed for the various power armor units, to increase their flexibility and performance on the battlefield.Power armor modifications The power necessary for the unit to operate autonomously comes from a fusion power plant integrated into the chassis of the suit,Constantine Chase: "How's our boys in the suits doing?" Thomas Morgan: "The T-51b units are at 95 percent readiness level. We've had a bit of trouble adapting them to the cold." Constantine Chase: "What are we looking at for losses if we pull this off?" Thomas Morgan: "I'd say about 20 percent, sir. But that number significantly decreases if we can get the tin cans in there." Constantine Chase: "Any word from Washington on my latest request?" Thomas Morgan: "Sorry sir, they said the technicians are still dragging their heels a bit on the fusion power plant issues." Constantine Chase: "Well you tell them that if they want their viable liberation contingency ready in case Operation: Anchorage fails, they need to get off their asses!" (Constantine Chase and Thomas Morgan's dialogue) typically loaded on the factory floor with fuel to last a hundred years of moderate use.Fallout item description: "{300}{}{Powered Armor} {301}{}{A self-contained suit of advanced technology armor. Powered by a micro-fusion reactor, with enough fuel to last a hundred years.}" (PRO ITEM.MSG (Fallout))Fallout 2 item description: "{300}{}{Power Armor} {301}{}{A self-contained suit of advanced technology armor. Powered by a micro-fusion reactor, with enough fuel to last a hundred years.}" (PRO ITEM.MSG (Fallout 2)) Salvaging power armor is also difficult, as the amount of firepower necessary to accomplish this feat renders the armor useless.The Vault Dweller: "{136}{}{I've been wanderin' the wastes for weeks for weeks now and I've never seen armor like this before.}" Darrell: "{139}{}{The Brotherhood are the sole bearers of the Power Armor in the wastes. Only the honored, and Knights of the highest Stature are given the privilege to wear the ultimate armor.}" The Vault Dweller: "{140}{}{That still doesn't answer why I've never seen it before.}{143}{}{Heathens have tried and failed to take our Power Armor from us. They would have to kill a Brother to possess his birthright, and if it comes to that, the armor would be in such poor condition as to render it useless.}" (DARL.MSG) Although the United States military remained the principal operator of power armor, select private corporations had access to the technology. Most notably the Garrahan Mining Co., which used the West-Tek power armor technology to create a competitive powered mining suit, the Excavator power armor, in a bid to defeat its competitors and secure lucrative contracts for exploiting Appalachian natural resources.Fallout 76 loading screens: "Developed by Garrahan Mining Co., the "Excavator" class of Power Armor never saw full production, despite being heavily advertised in Appalachia as the future of mining."''See Excavator power armor for details. T-45 power armor The T-45 powered combat infantry armor was one of the earliest designs pressed into service in the Sino-American War. Created in January 2067 by West Tek,Fallout 76 loading screens: ''"Built by defense contractor West Tek, the T-45 series of Power Armor was the first to be successfully deployed on the battlefield. Its introduction changed the nature of modern warfare." the T-45 was sent to the Alaskan Front to counter the Chinese offensive. The speed at which it had to be deployed, less than two years after the development of power armor began, resulted in the creation of a stop-gap model utilizing existing technologies and manufacturing techniques. However, its deployment changed the nature of modern warfare forever. Although intended to be temporary, the T-45 became the mainstay of American power armor units, especially as subsequent upgrades reduced the impact of the mobility problems that plagued the early production runs. Pre-War variants * MP-47 prototype medic power armor - a power armor prototype that has the ability to administer Med-X, it also features an onboard voice module which is able to sound alerts if it detects an enemy presence. This armor was planned as an automatic medical supply dispenser, meaning troops would not have to be evacuated for medical treatment. It has the same appearance as the standard T-45d. It is also mentioned in its manual that it would administer a lethal dose of chemical substances to deserters, however, this function had not been implemented in the early prototype stages. Post-War variants * Tribal power armor (Ashur's power armor) - a suit of power armor that was repaired and maintained over the years with parts from various sources, causing it to take a rusty yellow color. This results in a unique looking, patchwork suit of power armor. * Outcast power armor (Linden's Outcast power armor) - a suit of power armor with a black matte and rust red paint job, instead of the gray metallic color of ordinary T-45 units. * NCR salvaged power armor - a very damaged suit of power armor with its joint servomotors removed by NCR engineers. It is basically just an armored suit crafted out of power armor. * Scorched Sierra power armor -The Scorched Sierra power armor is a T-45d power armor that has been heavily modified by the NCR for its officers. Unlike NCR salvaged power armor, scorched Sierra power armor is still fully functional, retaining its servo-motors. T-51 power armor Pre-War variants * Winterized T-51b power armor - the first model of T-51b deployed on the ground. It has snow-camouflaged paint that gives it an entirely metallic color. They were used during the Anchorage Reclamation to break enemy lines and infiltrate the primary compound of the Chinese General Jingwei who was the commander of the Chinese garrison force. Post-War variants * Hardened power armor - an improved T-51b which has undergone a special chemical hardening process for improving the defensive capability. It has the same appearance as the standard version. * Brotherhood T-51b power armor - the T-51b used by the Brotherhood of Steel. It has an appearance almost identical to the Winterized T-51b except that the gray color tends more towards brown and the symbol of the Brotherhood is present on the left pauldron. * Advanced T-51b power armor * Ultracite power armor ** Strangler heart power armor T-60 power armor The T-60 series of powered combat infantry armor entered service after the conclusion of the Battle of Anchorage, mere months before the nuclear apocalypse. The T-60 was rapidly deployed and extensively used by the U.S. Army in all theaters. Deployments of military units in T-60 power armor included the domestic front, enforcing order in the nation.''Fallout 4'' loading screens: "The T-60 series of Power Armor saw extensive use by the United States Army after the Battle of Anchorage. In fact, soldiers in T-60 Power Armor were among those trying to retain order on October 23, 2077 - the day America fell to atomic war..." By the Great War it was considered to be the most advanced model of power armor to see extensive use.Fallout 76 loading screens: "The most advanced suits of Power Armor to see extensive use were the T-60 models. By the time of the Great War, they were a common sight in all U.S. military engagements." Its variants include: * Tesla T-60 X-01 power armor Its variants include: * Prototype X-01 power armor * Quantum X-01 power armor * X-01-I power armor Advanced power armor Mark I Its variants include: * Tesla power armor Mk I Advanced power armor Mark II Originally available in limited qualities,Citadel terminal entries; Citadel Information Terminals & Citadel Lab Terminals, Enclave Tactical Assessment following its defeat the Enclave has designated the mark II as service uniform and manufactured it en masse once it gained access to Raven Rock and Adams AFB, eventually displacing the older mark I suits entirely. The mark II represents a significant upgrade over the regular mark I. It is composed entirely of lightweight ceramic composites, providing even more protection than the regular power armor. Fallout 2 item description: "{34900}{}{Adv. Power Armor MKII} {34901}{}{This powered armor appears to be composed of entirely of lightweight ceramic composites rather than the usual combination of metal and ceramic plates. It seems as though it should give even more protection than the standard Advanced Power Armor.}" (PRO ITEM.MSG (Fallout 2)) Its variants include: * Tesla power armor Mk II Hellfire power armor The most advanced power armor variant in the wasteland is the Hellfire powered combat infantry armor, developed basing on regular power armor designs as early as 2080. After pooling resources from concurrent, cancelled projects into the Hellfire project, Enclave researchers at Adams AFB developed the heaviest, most powerful suit of armor in the wasteland. Its variants include: * Hellfire prototype EX-17 Excavator power armor Developed by Garrahan Mining Co., the "Excavator" class of Power Armor was intended to help human miners compete with the growing number of robotic replacements. The prototype Excavator armor never saw full production, despite being heavily advertised in Appalachia as the future of mining.Fallout 76 loading screens This was due to Garrahan Mining Co. losing a competition against Hornwright Mining Co., where miners wearing the EX-17 competed against Hornwright's mining robots, thanks to Hornwright cheating during the competition.Charleston Herald - Hornwright Wins! Afterwards, Hornwright Mining Co. bought out Garrahan Mining Co., including rights to the suit, and discontinued development shortly before the start of the Great War. The suit found new life in the form of use by the RespondersCharleston Fire Department terminal entries#Excavator Armor and the dwellers of Vault 76. Raider power armor This armor has been salvaged and restored to fighting shape by Raiders, long after the Great War. It appears to incorporate elements of both the T-45 and T-51 models, although it has been rebuilt mostly using scrap metal. Its jury-rigged nature means that it can't withstand as much punishment as most other varieties of power armor. Tesla power armor Unlike the pre-Great War Tesla armor, this armor is a variant of the Enclave's advanced power armor jury-rigged with a Tesla device that is capable of dispersing a large percentage of the damage done by directed-energy attacks. Additionally, the armor makes the operation of energy weapons by the wearer easier, boosting the Energy Weapons skill of the operator. The only known suit of this type is the Gannon family Tesla armor. Tesla power armor Mk II This armor is a variant of the Enclave's advanced power armor Mk II jury-rigged with a Tesla device that is capable of dispersing a large percentage of the damage done by directed-energy attacks. Additionally, the armor makes the operation of energy weapons by the wearer easier, boosting the energy weapons skill of the operator. Other models Models in this section are not canon in form, due to their appearances in non/semi-canon Fallout titles, or appearance in Creation Club. X-02 power armor An advanced improvement of the X-01 power armor that was introduced in the Creation Club in October 2018. Hellfire power armor The Creation Club version of the Fallout 3 Enclave Hellfire armor, which would later go on to appear as a prototype in Fallout 76's Nuclear Winter game mode. CC-00 power armor The USSA-developed CC-1 power armor was used by Hubris Studios on the set of Captain Cosmos as part of a promotional stuntHub 360 terminal entries hoping to kindle support for the failing Mars Shot Project, shortly before the Great War.CC-00 power armor loading screen Horse power armor The Horse power armor is a set of power armor made of Giddyup Buttercup parts created by a raider named Scabby. Scabby created and used the armor to take revenge on his gang for destroying the toy he was in love with.Scabby's journal KEEP OUT Midwestern Brotherhood power armor A peculiar variant of power armor employed by the Eastern Brotherhood of Steel, with a distinctive, horned look. It's unique to its operation in Chicago. Midwestern Brotherhood advanced power armor A more advanced version of the former, horned variant, composed of lightweight metal alloys, reinforced with ceramic castings at key points. Vault-Tec power armor This suit of armor was probably created by Vault-Tec in order to give some valuable combat equipment to their Secret Vault thus ensuring a successful entry in the post-apocalyptic world. It closely resembles the military's T-51b power armor. Vault-Tec advanced power armor An improved and unique advanced variant, it used the same design as the earlier version. Athena power armor An incomplete power armor project pioneered by the Enclave in conjunction with Poseidon Energy. According to initial tests, it had defensive capabilities above and beyond any other infantry armor in use before the apocalypse. Gameplay ''Fallout'' *Power armor is the clear endgame armor, with just two suits available, exclusively from the Brotherhood of Steel at Lost Hills: One from Talus for rescuing the initiate, the other from the maintenance bay, where the player can put together their own suit. * The armor can also be hardened at Adytum, creating the best suit in the game. ''Fallout 2'' * Power armor remains the pinnacle of personal protection, now available in virtually unlimited quantities thanks to the San Francisco vendors. Several other suits are also found in the wild. The player can harden one of the T-51 suits at San Francisco as well. * Edging the T-51 out is the advanced power armor, available as one unit: The standard advanced power armor at Navarro and a Mk II suit at the Enclave oil rig. ''Fallout Tactics'' * The game includes two models of power armor, one standard, and one advanced, both available to the player at Brotherhood bunkers in the late game. Although featuring steep penalties to Perception and various utility skills (among these a 75% penalty to Sneak), it remains the best suit of armor for every character in the endgame. ''Fallout 3'' * The Lone Wanderer must receive training at the Citadel from Paladin Gunny or complete the Operation: Anchorage add-on mission before they can equip power armor. While being given the training, the Paladin tells the Wanderer to "relax their muscles" and "let the suit do the work". In Fallout: New Vegas, either Still in the Dark or For Auld Lang Syne need to be completed. ** A number of companions, as well as non-player characters who may follow the Lone Wanderer, can equip power armor without receiving training. * Any weapon that is holstered on a character's back is normally hanging off the right shoulder diagonally with the barrel downwards. However, when wearing any form of power armor the gun is hanging diagonally off the left shoulder with the barrel pointing up. This is because power armor prevents the arm movements necessary to unholster the gun when it is in its normal position. * Shooting at someone wearing power armor produces metal related sounds, decals and particles (a metallic *clang* and sparks instead of a flesh hit sound and blood spurts), despite still causing damage to the wearer. This is also true of the player character. * People will still know the protagonist's identity even if they wear full power armor. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' * The Courier must receive Power Armor Training before they can utilize any form of the armor, except the NCR salvaged power armor, which is not really power armor in principle, as the motors were removed and replaced with a large backpack, which explains the large scale loss of Agility while wearing the bulky suits of armor. * The sound of power armor has been changed. As opposed to Fallout 3, the servo-motors are no longer audible and there is no hydraulic fluid sounds as the player character walks. In addition, NPC voices no longer have a 'speaker' effect and just sound muffled. * Any weapon that is holstered on a character's back is normally hanging off the right shoulder diagonally with the barrel downwards. However, when wearing any form of power armor the gun is hanging diagonally off the left shoulder with the barrel pointing up. This is because power armor prevents the arm movements necessary to unholster the gun when it is in its normal position. * Shooting at someone wearing power armor produces metal related sounds, decals and particles (a metallic *clang* and sparks instead of flesh hit sound and blood spurts), despite still causing damage to the wearer. This is also true of the player character. ''Fallout 4'' * Power armor has undergone substantial changes in both size and gameplay mechanics as opposed to Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas; instead of being treated as a suit of armor that is equipped from the Pip-Boy, it is instead treated as a separate object, a vehicle more than a garment. In order to equip the armor, it must be entered from the outside by pressing the action button, which then causes the suit to unfold to accept an occupant, then reseals itself. In order to operate properly, power armor requires the use of a fusion core. * No training is necessary to use a suit of power armor. * Power armor allows its wearer to not only have superior strength bonuses but its armor components have their own hit points and actively absorb a substantial percentage of incoming damage until they are destroyed. The armor allows the wearer to fall from great heights without suffering any damage and simultaneously causes damaging shock waves to anything unfortunate enough to be close by. * Companions who enter power armor don't require fusion cores. Power armor increases the carrying capacity of companions much like it would the Sole Survivor, even more so if it is left bare. * If the Sole Survivor becomes an enemy of the Brotherhood of Steel, any sets of stolen Brotherhood T-60b power armor sitting in a settlement can be retaken by Brotherhood members that appear suddenly in the middle of a settlement. Those BoS members do not require fusion cores to take back the power armors . ''Fallout 76'' * Identical to Fallout 4, power armor has undergone substantial changes in both size and gameplay mechanics as opposed to Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas; instead of being treated as a suit of armor that is equipped from the Pip-Boy, it is instead treated as a separate object, a vehicle more than a garment. In order to equip the armor, it must be entered from the outside by pressing the action button, which then causes the suit to unfold to accept an occupant, then reseals itself. In order to operate properly, power armor requires the use of a fusion core. * No training is necessary to use a suit of power armor. * Power armor allows its wearer to not only have superior strength bonuses but its armor components have their own hit points and actively absorb a substantial percentage of incoming damage until they are destroyed. The armor allows the wearer to fall from great heights without suffering any damage and simultaneously causes damaging shock waves to anything unfortunate enough to be close by. * Power armor is exclusively owned by the player character after entering it, thus not allowing any other player characters to steal your armor. * The power armor chassis can be stored in the inventory with all pieces of armor remaining on it, as well as the fusion core. * Power armor will be recalled to your inventory after some time unless you drop it from your inventory. Appearances Power armor appears in every Fallout game. T-51b power armor and its hardened version appear in both Fallout and Fallout 2 (and was to appear in Van Buren), while the latter also introduces the Enclave's advanced variants. In Fallout 3 the T-45d power armor is the general power armor that can be found, as most members of the Brotherhood of Steel wear it. The Enclave's variant suits of power armor are also encountered. A pristine set of T-51b power armor is located in the Fort Constantine military base (but can only be obtained by doing a specific quest), and a winterized version of the same model can be found in the Fallout 3 Operation: Anchorage add-on. Fallout: New Vegas features the T-51b and the T-45d, while also bringing back the advanced power armor Mk I from Fallout 2; it also adds a new version, the Tesla power armor Mk I. Fallout 4 features the T-51b and T-45d, as well as introducing the T-60 power armor as the new standard issued power armor for the East Coast Brotherhood of Steel. Also introduced was the X-01 power armor which was an experimental power armor created right before the bombs dropped. The Commonwealth raiders had also created salvaged power armor introducing raider power armor. Fallout 76 ''features the same power armor as ''Fallout 4,'' but introduces the Excavator power armor, which was developed by Garrahan Mining, but also the Ultracite power armor, which was an armor created with ultracite rather than poly-laminate composite. Quite inconsistently with previous games in the series, ''Fallout Tactics shows the T-51b model only once in the introduction of the game, and the Midwestern Brotherhood power armor is used instead in the game, including a technologically more advanced version, years before the Enclave's new model is developed. In Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel, two versions (regular and advanced) based on the T-51b with a similar appearance and a blue color appear in the Secret Vault and are created by Vault-Tec. The power armor from the canceled Fallout d20 was a mixture of the T-51b model and the Fallout Tactics PA model. Behind the scenes ''Fallout'' demo * The ''Fallout'' demo's item description makes no reference to the longevity of the T-51b power armor's fuel.''Fallout'' demo item description: "{300}{}{Powered Armor}" "{301}{}{A self-contained suit of advanced technology armor. Powered by a micro-fusion reactor.}" (PRO ITEM.MSG (Fallout demo)) ''Fallout: New Vegas'' and Fallout 3 * The player must receive training to be able to equip power armor. Non-player characters do not have this restriction. * Likewise, weapons holstered on the back are positioned differently, with the barrel pointing upwards. Characters retrieve them under the arm, rather than over it. This was done to prevent clipping. * Power armor is also coded to emit sparks and sounds of hitting metal when the character is damaged. ''Fallout 4'' * The Creation Club has added a suit of armor based on the Fallout 3 version of the Enclave advanced power armor, with the designation X-02. As Creation Club is not a canonical part of the series (as per the appearance of the Prey armor, among others), this designation is not included in the article. Gallery ''Fallout'' Fallout 1 Concept Art - Powered Armor.jpg|Fallout concept art. Mainmenured.gif|Box art. Flagnarmor.gif|A United States soldier in T-51b Powered armor. Rhombus.jpg|Rhombus, the head paladin of the Lost Hills BOS. Paladin.jpg|A paladin of the Brotherhood of Steel. FO01 NPC Cabbot G.png|Cabbot, a scribe in training. Fo1 Intro Canadian Freedom Fighter.png|US soldier executing a Canadian freedom fighter. FO1 intro soldiers.jpg|US soldier executing a Canadian freedom fighter. FO1 loading PA.jpeg|Loading screen PWRARMOR.gif|T-51b power armor helmet (representing the whole armor in the game inventory). T51bs.gif|In-game T-51b power armor. Npc power.gif|In-game NPC wearing a piece of T-51b power armor without a helmet. ''Fallout 2'' Tribal PA helmet.jpg|Tribal with a broken T-51b helmet APA.jpg|Advanced power armor FO2 Intro APA.jpg|Enclave soldiers in advanced power armor Better Tomorrow.jpg|Enclave soldiers in advanced power armor in front of a pre-War poster depicting the T-51b power armor FO02 NPC Dornan N.png|Sergeant Arch Dornan of the Enclave at Navarro FO02 NPC Enclave Com Officer N.png|Enclave communications officer at the Poseidon Oil Rig FO02 NPC Frank Horrigan.png|Frank Horrigan's customized power armor F2 concept2.jpg|Concept art for the advanced power armor mark I PARMOR2.gif|The advanced power armor in Fallout 2's inventory Apoweras.gif|The advanced power armor in Fallout 2 ''Fallout 3'' FO3 PA.jpg|T-45d power armor Fallout 3 PA.jpg|The T-45d power armor in the Fallout 3 teaser PC Gamer PA.jpg|Brotherhood Paladin with a laser rifle Stripmall m.jpg|A dead person in T-45d power armor in the Paradise Falls concept art FO3 T-51b.jpg|T-51b power armor T-51b stasis.png|T-51b power armor in stasis Winterized power armor.jpg|An US soldier donned with power armor and a mechanic repairing a T-51b suit. OA PA.jpg|The US soldiers wearing the armor during the battle of Anchorage (zoomed in) Winterized_T-51_Power_Armor.jpg|The winterized T-51b power armor from the Outcast outpost EnclaveSoldier 4 APAMKII 2277.jpg|Three Enclave soldiers wearing Enclave power armor being dropped off from a Vertibird Winterized T-51b.png|Winterized T-51b power armor T45d Power Armor.png|Brotherhood of Steel T-45d power armor Outcast T45d power armor.png|Outcast T-45d power armor Fallout 3 Army Power Armor.png|Army T-45d power armor Fo3TP Tribal T45D power armor.png|Tribal T-45d power armor Enclave power armor.png|Enclave power armor FO3 Tesla Power Armor.png|Tesla power armor Fo3BS Hellfire Power Armor.png|Hellfire power armor PowerArmor.png|The 3 types of power armor icons ''Fallout: New Vegas'' RemnantsPowerArmorIngame.png|Remnants power armor Paladins001.jpg|4 Brotherhood of Steel paladins in power armor NCRSalvagedPowerArmor.png|NCR salvaged T-45d power armor Scorched Sierra power armor.png|Scorched Sierra power armor T45d Power Armor.png|T-45d power armor FNV T51b Armor.png|Brotherhood T-51b power armor RemnantsPowerArmor.png|Remnants power armor RemnantsTeslaArmor.png|Tesla power armor Mk I ''Fallout 4'' Fo4 T45d power armor trailer.png|Power armor shown in the Fallout 4 official trailer FO4 Power Armor Infobox.png|Different types of power armor in Fallout 4 Fo4 power armor concept art.jpg|''Fallout 4'' power armor concept art ''Fallout Shelter'' FoS_T-45_power_armor.png|T-45 power armor FoS_T-51_power_armor.png|T-51 power armor FoS_T-60_power_armor.png|T-60 power armor FoS_X-01_Mk_IV_power_armor.png|X-01 power armor ''Fallout Tactics'' FOT Intro War 09.jpg|T-51b power armor FOT Intro War 10.jpg|T-51b power armor FoTPowerArmor.png|Midwestern Brotherhood power armor FOT Power.gif BOS color (power armor) 2A.jpg BOS Armor.jpg BoS advanced power armor CA.jpg BOS Power Armor (concept 2A).jpg Concept sketch for back of Power Armor suit.jpg BOS Power Armor (without helmet).jpg Power Armor C.jpg Power Armor Helmet.jpg ''Van Buren'' T51b Van Buren.jpeg|T-51b power armor T51b Van Buren2.jpeg|T-51b power armor ''Fallout d20'' D20 final.jpg FO d20 cover.png Power armor d20 advert.jpg|T-51b power armor advertising References Fallout Bible Category:Power armor de:Powerrüstung es:Servoarmadura fi:Power armor fr:Armure assistée ja:Power armor pl:Pancerz Wspomagany pt:Power armor ru:Силовая броня uk:Силова броня zh:动力装甲